Won't You Be My Valentine
by kymby67
Summary: A modern Andith Valentine's day one shot in which Edith Crawley tries to capture the attention her colleague, Anthony Strallan.


Edith Crawley was frustrated beyond measure. For weeks, she'd been dropping subtle hints towards her colleague, Anthony Strallan, that she was interested in more than a professional relationship with him. All to no avail it would appear.

And now, with tomorrow being Valentine's day, she wondered if she shouldn't just march down the hall and beat it into his wonderfully brilliant brain that she was crazy about him. The only other option being to move on, accepting the fact that he, like many men before him, was not the least bit interested in her romantically.

After all, this morning she'd donned a sexy green dress, which fell just above the knee, hoping that Anthony might take notice and possibly, with a bit of luck, find her attractive. Which, of course, he hadn't. Why she'd barely had any type of contact with him since this morning's staff meeting. In fact, she thought, the man seemed to be intentionally avoiding her.

A year ago, the strawberry blonde had been introduced to Anthony when she began working at the same law firm and soon she was completely smitten. His eyes were the most amazing shade of blue and the first time he'd flashed that adorably crooked smile her way, Edith knew she was done for.

The fact that Anthony was completely unaware of how devastatingly handsome he was only added to his charms. Underneath his gentle shyness, she discovered a bookish nature and dry sense of humor, both serving as fuel for her growing attraction to the older gentleman.

Working on the same floor allowed for plenty of opportunities to spend time with each other. They often took tea or had lunch together and seemed to always be popping into one another's office.

When Edith realized Anthony frequently worked later into the evening, after everyone else had left for the day, she began to do the same. And so, at seven o' clock on a Friday night, she found herself at work. Again. Third time this week.

I could, she thought, try to seduce him. She gave an exaggerated eye roll. "I can hear Mary now, Edith Crawley, the temptress fishing with no bait."

Finally, after several minutes spent contemplating how best to approach the object of her desire, Edith wandered down the hall. 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained', she decided. Perhaps catching him unaware would work to her advantage.

Anthony was sorting through files when she plopped down in the chair opposite his desk. Looking up, he flashed a shy grin, "I see your working late as well."

"I should be, but I have too many other things on my mind to concentrate."

"Such as?"

"Valentine's day for one."

"Ah, plans with someone special, yes?" the older gentleman asked. _Please, please let_ _the_ _answer be no._

"I'm hoping there might be."

Anthony's heart sank. Of course Edith has a nice young chap she's interested in, you old fool. She's certainly not pining away for the likes of an old codger such as you.

"What's he like?"

"He's tall, blonde, and extremely handsome, especially when he smiles" Edith gushed. "Wonderfully kind and very intelligent."

"Sounds as though he's perfect for you" Anthony replied casually, trying to mask his disappointment. "I hope he knows what a lucky man he is."

Edith's last shred of patience was lost. "Anthony Strallan, I cannot believe you haven't the faintest idea I'm talking about you."

"Me?" Anthony scoffed. "I'm far too old and far too boring for you. Besides, a lovely young lady such as yourself is bound to have other offers."

Edith stood to leave, "Well there is one, and since you're not interested, it seems I'll be having dinner and drinks with Michael Gregson tomorrow night"

At the mention of Gregson, Anthony, overcome with an unexpected surge of jealousy, stood as well. "Not if I can help it" he seethed. "The man's a cad. I...I won't allow it!"

"And just how do you intend to stop me?" challenged the strawberry blonde. "There's nothing you can say to change my mind."

"I'm not planning on using words to convince you" he retorted.

What occurred next came as a complete surprise to both parties. Perhaps the thought of Edith with Gregson spurred the older gentleman into action. Whatever the reason, Anthony's eyes narrowed briefly before he quickly rounded the desk and peered into the hall. Seeing they were alone, he shut the door and to the young woman's surprise, locked it.

Turning back towards her, the two began a dance of sorts, slowly circling the desk. Anthony, with a predatory look, taking one step forward, a shocked Edith, one step back. With each stride, his long legs closed the distance between them, until in one fluid motion, he grasped Edith by the waist and set her atop his desk. Nudging her knees open with his hip, he planted himself firmly between her milky thighs.

"Anth..Anthony, what " Edith stuttered, "whaat are you doing?"

"Something I've wanted to do for quite sometime" he rasped, before claiming her lips. The kiss was urgent demanding; completely unlike the quiet unassuming man. No, Anthony Strallan wasn't asking permission, he was taking and Edith was more than happy to let him.

Tangling one hand in her waves, his lips ghosted down her throat causing the strawberry blonde to moan with pleasure. His other hand lingered at her breast, massaging her nipples through the thin fabric of her dress. Edith whimpered and arched her body against Anthony's solid frame.

"God Edith, you've no idea how tantalizing you look in this dress."

"I. I wasn't sure... you'd noticed."

"Noticed" Anthony snorted, "It was all I could do not to take you on the boardroom table this morning!"

"You've avoided me all day" Edith accused between kisses.

"Had to" he admitted, his hand trailing up under the hem of her dress "couldn't trust myself to be alone with you."

"Good Lord" he growled, his fingers brushing against her wet folds, "you're not wearing any knickers!"

"Well, it was my intent to seduce you" she gasped, as he slipped a finger inside her, "I thought no knickers might aid my efforts."

Anthony grunted in reply bucking his hips against her as Edith fumbled with his belt. "I need you" she groaned, once she'd managed to free his erection. "Make me yours!"

Capturing her lips once more, Anthony eased into her wet warmth but Edith shook her head, "No Anthony! Take me. Hard and fast!"

"Sweetheart, I won't last" he warned, picking up the pace.

"Anthony, I'm close."

"Come for me" he urged.

"Aaaanthony!"

With a final cry, she rode out the waves of sweet pleasure. Anthony followed closely behind collapsing on Edith when he found his release.

After a few minutes, he untangled himself from his lover's embrace to fasten his trousers. "About you meeting Michael Gregson tomorrow" he hedged.

"Who?" Edith asked, a confused look on her face as she continued down from her post coital haze.

Anthony couldn't contain the rush of male pride that passed through his chest. "That's my girl" he grinned, bending down to place a kiss on top her head.

"Anthony."

"Yes?"

"I'm starving!"

"I seem to be rather hungry myself" the older gentleman chuckled. "Well then, what would you say to a spot of supper, my sweet?"

"Sounds perfect!"

 **THE END**


End file.
